


[Podfic] never exhale all the way

by Shmaylor



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Ladies Finding Excuses to Touch Eachother, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Harrowhark paints Gideon's face.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] never exhale all the way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [never exhale all the way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388177) by [piggy09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09). 



> Created as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X. You can find the full anthology [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3235535.html)!

**Listen:**  
  
_(click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/%5bGideon%20the%20Ninth%5d%20never%20exhale%20all%20the%20way.mp3) for streaming if your browser doesn't support HTML 5, or right click to download)_

**Text:** [never exhale all the way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388177)

 **Author:** [piggy09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 9 mins


End file.
